


PERTENENCIA

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Un trato pactado que se vuelve una presión en su pecho. ¿Es por voluntad propia o por deber, orgullo o promesa?Quiere que todo termine, que el dolor acabe, pero las ansias debido a su condición y los años desperdiciados le están pasando factura.¿Sera capaz de terminar con esa relación? O sera que  ese demonio también tiene sus propios planes.Es todo o nada
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. PERTENECER

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada debo de decir que esta historia es un pedido de mi gran amiga Luisa. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que exploro esta pareja, también que; aunque no lo crean, la escribí hace casi mas de dos meses, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de las noticias acerca de una nueva temporada.
> 
> Así que es mi primeritita vez, en fin. Quien leea esta cosa experimental muchas gracias y espero no defraudarles.  
> Por cierto planeo una segunda parte que será el final definitivo.
> 
> Lean.

El calor consumía de una forma voraz su cuerpo.

Sabía las reglas, sabia la forma y el lugar en el que se encontrarían. No le fue difícil escapar de Kagome, convenientemente su ciclo de calor había comenzado cuando ella había cambiado de épocas.

Llegar al lugar le fue difícil, encontrándose con quien consideraba un perro sarnoso, haciéndole preguntas incomodas sobre un peculiar aroma a hembra encima suyo, que si había tenido acción o algo por el estilo.

Inuyasha solo le maldijo, continuo su camino lejos a las montañas a pesar de que Koga intentase seguirle, una pista falsa sobre Kagome y solucionado el problema.

Cayo en sus rodillas cuando llego al punto de encuentro, el aún no había llegado de nuevo. Como pudo elimino de su cuerpo la ropa, puesto que su piel picaba por el calor.

Si había algo que odiaba de si mismo eran esos días en los que ya siendo un híbrido, pierde sus poderes demoníacos periódicamente y se convierte en un chico humano normal de cabello negro. Para él, este momento de debilidad ocurre durante las noches de luna nueva, mas eso no es todo. Un par de días antes de ello ocurre otra cosa y es la que mas odia de todo ello.

De ser un mestizo, de no poder controlarlo, de ser abandonado cuando su cabello negro y su humanidad aparecen y sobre todo el necesitar la ayuda de él.

Su hermano.

Inuyasha llega a su objetivo, la estola de Sesshomaru esta acomodada en medio de la cueva, en un lugar que no es demasiado frío o caliente. Se acurruca en la suavidad de esta y casi maúlla del placer por el aroma que aún perdura en ella.

Sesshomaru es un hombre serio, dominante, frío y decidido. Y desde que tiene esos momentos pese a lo que pase entre ellos, pese a lo que le diga o no le diga, está ahí para él.

Ya no sabe si está bien o está mal. Incluso si quisiera sabe que podría confiar en esos humanos a los que ya llama sus amigos. Pero no puede, no quiere a nadie más que no sea su hermano. Se cansó de preguntarse a sí mismo porque lo hacía, que si por deber o porque de verdad era algo que le gustase. Por supuesto que no iba a preguntarle, no perdería su orgullo por una respuesta que no estaba seguro de querer escuchar. El calor iba en aumento hasta que escucho un sonido casi imperceptible al comienzo de la cueva.

Tan eficiente como es al asesinar, su hermano llego hasta su posición agarrándolo con fuerza por los brazos y le besándolo fuertemente, alzándolo de su cómodo lugar para luego medio tirarlo de nuevo en su estola y comenzando a desvestirse con rudeza.

—Hueles a perro ¿Tan sencillo te fue reemplazarme?— su voz sonaba molesta, sentía la sensación de su aliento olerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dejando su propio aroma por sobre el diferente que tenía encima.

Era imposible que alguien como el siendo estoico y casi carente de emociones, mostrara algún sentimiento más allá del deber con él, como su hermano.

—Eso no es...—

Inuyasha quiso explicar lo sucedido pese a que era algo que no le debía e intentaba zafarse pero no podía evitarlo, Sesshomaru era más fuerte que el en esas circunstancias, más grande, más todo...

Le tomo del rostro, apretando con algo más de fuerza que lo habitual, besándole de nuevo con fuerza, sintiendo como su esfínter se contraía, dejando salir de este ese líquido que denotaba la condición que tanto odiaba.

—Sessho... espera... —

Estaba siendo más rudo de lo habitual colocándole boca abajo con rapidez, Inuyasha sentía ya una gran excitación; pero por otro lado realmente no lo quería así, era su hermano, eso estaba muy mal. Mas su mente nublada ya en el pico del calor le hicieron perder la razón, lo necesitaba lo quería y sabía que lo obtendría.

Sesshomaru paso su verga entre sus nalgas, pudo sentir lo caliente que la tenía, lo dura que estaba y lo grande que era, sentía como palpitaba, le rozaba y le rozaba en un afán de torturarlo, hasta que hizo un poco de fuerza en su agujero entrando todo de una sola embestida, Inuyasha sentía un placer increíble, no podía evitar que unas lágrimas se le salieran, eran de un poco de dolor y también de rabia. Queria saber que era lo que pasaba por los pensamientos del demonio mayor. Era algo que le venía atormentado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Después de 50 años de estar sellado, de no haber sentido esa necesidad esta volvía con más fuerza, a pesar de que los ciclos de sus calores eran trimestrales o en dado caso hasta más largos, ahora eran incluso a penas separados por solo 3 semanas.

No podían seguir de esa manera, Inuyasha temía ser tomado con la guardia baja y antes moriría si fuera alguien más que su hermano quien le poseyera. Sesshomaru jadeaba y jadeaba como nunca antes le había escuchado, su culo se acostumbró a su verga y podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas debido al eco de la cueva en la que se encontraban.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza al sentir como su largo cabello era tomado entre una de las manos del demonio mayor, la otra mano se aferraba con fuerza a su cadera, sintiendo como su duro pene se bamboleaba solitario, duro y dolorido por no poder darle el placer que necesitaba. La posición en la que se encontraba, con el culo levantado y siendo follado de esa forma le impedían tocarse como quería. Un golpe por demás experto en su interior le hizo terminar con un gruñido satisfecho, llenando sus muslos del semen que derramara su hermano en su agujero cuando le apretó el culo alrededor de su pene.

—Aun no es suficiente — le escucho decir en voz alta.

Sesshomaru nunca le había pedido o insinuado siquiera hacerlo de otra forma que no fuera esa, dándole la espalda, mordiendo su propia estola que les sirviera de suave cama. Mas en esa ocasión un aroma emanaba de su hermano, un aroma picoso pero agradable. Uno que le hacía enloquecer y llenar su cuerpo de placer e irrevocable necesidad de obedecer en cualquier pedido que este le diera.

Sesshomaru entonces le empuja y le obliga a verle a la cara, Inuyasha se tumba e instintivamente levanta las piernas. 

Ve los poderosos caninos descender en las encías de su hermano, haciéndole gemir y ladera la cabeza con rapidez. Siente el aliento tibio rozarle la piel del cuello y; dejando la fortaleza blanda de entre sus manos se aferra a la espalda blanca del demonio que le sigue poseyendo con fuerza, hasta que sus vientres se humedecen nuevamente por el semen del demonio más joven, gruñendo frases incoherentes por el placer que le embarga.

Inuyasha esta cansado cediendo poco a poco a la sensación de sueño post orgasmo, pero el aroma persistente que proviene de su hermano le sigue llenado de placer inesperado cada vez más, sale en oleadas de él, como una droga que le insta a pedir más, a ofrecer su cuerpo para el disfrute de su hermano.

—Mas... Sesshomaru... mas...—

—Nadie que te viese podría decir que te conviertes en eso cada vez que nos encontramos— le dice — No sabe si el tono que uso es de condescendencia o de orgullo mismo, puesto que todo lo que sale de boca de su hermano es eso, orgullo —Ven aquí si así lo quieres o ¿No te crees capaz de hacerlo?—

Sesshomaru sale de su interior e Inuyasha no hace más que asombrarse al verle el miembro aun levantado y duro como una roca, relame sus labios con ganas de sentir esa carne entre sus labios, pero la obvia burla a su resistencia le llena y calienta la cabeza, gateando tambaleante, embriagado de placer a donde su hermano se ha recostado, toma ambos miembros entre sus manos, notando la diferencia de tamaño mientras le mira con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

—Puedo con esto y más, no me creas tan débil—

Era ya una situación de mucha adrenalina, Inuyasha cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en todo el placer que le daba el demonio mayor, empalándose poco a poco hasta ganar rapidez, de pronto este le dio una fuerte nalgada haciéndole gemir con fuerza y apretarse sintiéndole aún más duro si se podía, él nunca había hecho eso e Inuyasha se sentía totalmente entregado a él, comenzó a entender que ya no se pertenecía, si no que le pertenecía él, a su hermano. 

Como no dijo nada con la acción, su hermano continuó dándole nalgadas, Inuyasha ya no puso objeción, continuo con la cabalgata con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda ajena, a pesar de que en ocasiones anteriores se ganara un golpe con ello, podía sentir los movimientos frenéticos dentro debido a su accion.

Inuyasha quería que Sesshomaru hiciera con él lo que quisiera, el cabello también platinado del demonio mayor se pegaba a su rostro y hombros, y el propio ondeaba al compás de los golpes en su interior. De un momento a otro fue atraído a la boca ajena, sintiendo como era devorado, como sus labios parecían encajar de manera perfecta. Gimió en medio del beso, de los pocos momentos en los que lograba una respiración medio decente, hasta que un increíble y caliente dolor le lleno completamente uno de sus hombros, lanzando chorros y chorros de su semen como una erupción entre sus cuerpos y como el calor llenaba su agujero.

Inuyasha temblaba de placer ahora boca abajo en la estola, sintiendo como a pesar de las garras en los dedos de su hermano este los hundía en su interior, siendo remplazados nuevamente con su dura verga, la tibieza del semen en su interior ya se desbordaba entre sus muslos, sintiéndose viscoso, húmedo y muy lleno.

—Ya no... mas...—

Alcanzo a medio balbucear, escuchando el más potente gruñido nunca antes escuchado de la garganta de su hermano.

—No es suficiente— le escucho decir —Necesito asegurarme...—

Inuyasha no lo entendió y tampoco le importo cuando el vaivén se reanudo, el placer le nublaba de por si los sentidos, llevando ambas manos a cada uno de sus pezones erectos y sensibles.

—Por favor...—

Sesshomaru nuevamente hundió sus colmillos en el hombro ya lastimado, haciéndole sentir al demonio menor un placer inmenso ensuciando nuevamente la blanca y húmeda estola.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de su hermano contra la suya.

Inuyasha estaba seguro que solo era un sueño; el hecho que se quedara aunque fuera un poco de tiempo a su lado, puesto que este siempre terminaba con su deber como siempre le decía, se marchaba dejándole solo.

Más a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó; aunque solo, se hallo limpio y vestido sabiendo que las cosas serían diferentes de ese momento en adelante.

Quizá Sesshomaru se había marchado al amanecer, pero de alguna manera le sintió cerca, los latidos de su corazón sonando en sus oídos al compás del suyo.

No fue hasta que se encontró con el viejo Myôga que lo supo. 

Definitivamente Inuyasha ya no se pertenecía a si mismo.


	2. ME PERTENECEN

Inuyasha no era idiota, al menos en lo que concernía a su cuerpo.

Desde pequeño aprendió a cuidarse por sí solo, a veces con la guía de la vieja pulga.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el último encuentro con su hermano, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba feliz aunque intrigado, por no haberse tenido que cruzar con otro de sus calores, pero también estaba algo inquieto por otras razones.

La primera vez fue tan solo una semana atrás, Kagome había vuelto de su época con golosinas como habitualmente hacia* y él; de la misma forma, había pegado en su mochila en busca de esa bolsita con comida crujiente.

Grave error, el sabor se sintió como comida podrida en su paladar, el aroma le mareo y le obligó a sentarse. Llevo una de sus manos a su boca y huyó antes de que nadie le viera, vaciando el poco contenido estomacal en el primer hueco de árbol que se encontró.

El mal humor del medio demonio iba en aumento. Prácticamente se molestaba por todo y por nada, tanto el monje Miroku y Sango le decían que no era algo normal, aunque Kagome se decantaba hacia el lado de decir que solo era uno de sus habituales berrinches.

Inuyasha no era capaz de recordar si alguna vez se había enfermado, había visto a Kohaku e incluso a algunos de los mocosos que en ocasiones le trajeran a sanar al monje pervertido e incluso sus hijos, pero que algo así le pasará a él era inaudito.

Tuvieron después de eso un par de batallas menores, demonios insignificantes que fueron fácilmente acabados con solo sus garras sangrientas, pero al término de ello el más molesto de los dolores de cabeza y cuerpo se manifestaron como pulgas incómodas en el pelaje.

Decidió marcharse solo por ahí por un tiempo, tenía una necesidad insana por ver a el desgraciado de su hermano, más obviamente no iría a buscarlo, Inuyasha preferiría comer su propio brazo antes de correr a sus brazos.

Fue entonces, que su ira carcomió cada fibra de su cuerpo, con solo unas cuantas palabras y un recuerdo.

_—Debo asegurarme—_ había dicho

El anciano Myoga le veía con incredulidad y un tenebroso mutismo, después había saltado a su hombro gritando como poseso, muy pocas veces le había visto así de molesto.

—¡Que es lo que has hecho! — Le había gritado, para después quedarse quieto y corregirse a sí mismo — ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?—

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando anciano? Que no te entiendo—

Desde aquel último encuentro Inuyasha no había querido prestarse atención a si mismo. Era como un enorme monstruo frente a su puerta al que no quería enfrentarse, sabía que ahí estaba más solo pasaba de lado.

La marca. Eso era.

Entre su cuello y hombro, una cicatriz blanca y lechosa era bien ocultada por su kimono, no había nadie quien le viera esa zona, por lo que solo lo empujó lejos de su mente.

Tuvo que sentarse en el pasto viendo el anciano encolerizado comenzó a explicarle la razón de su furia, de lanzarle preguntas a las que no podía contestar de tanta palabrería.

—¡Habla claro maldita sea!— grito por fin hastiado de tanto rodeo

—Sesshomaru te ha marcado, tal como tu padre a tu madre, ahora eres su pareja, tradicionalmente hablando, la madre de sus cachorros y por lo que siento— le dijo mientras el anciano tragaba con dificultad el nudo en su garganta — Estás cargando ya con alguno—

Inuyasha rememoró los últimos dos meses, el cansancio, la pesadez en su cuerpo, la extraña necesidad de tener cerca a su hermano, las noches en vela donde sentía su aroma llegar con la brisa hasta sus fosas nasales y que; solo de esa manera por fin conciliar el sueño.

La sensación aquí y allá de su mirada tras su espalda, pero en el momento su búsqueda está ya no se encontraba.

—No... Yo no ¡Yo no lo quiero! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible, está loco?! ¡Maldita sea Sesshomaru!—

Por supuesto el mencionado no podía escucharle, no podía aparecer con solo desearlo, Inuyasha deseaba buscarle, exigirle que remediara su martirio.

Si bien, la sombra maldita se Naraku ya no se encontraba más acechando, aún había remanentes de su maldad, demonios en busca de los restos de la perla que aún faltaban.

Ese pensamiento le molestó en demasía, porque solo significaba que estaba pensando en mantener al cachorro e Inuyasha; aunque muy en el fondo lo negara, no lo quería.

Sería un estorbo.

Pero no era solo eso. Era el miedo. Inuyasha recordaba como su madre había sufrido debido a su procedencia, como había muerto debido a su existencia.

Recordaba su niñez plagada de dolor por ser un hanyo y no le deseaba eso al mocoso.

No se preocupaba por su existencia, no; Inuyasha no lo hacía.

Más se maldijo a si mismo cuando se encontró a si mismo acunando su aún plano vientre con proteccionismo, horrorizado y avergonzado de igual manera.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar volver a aquel lugar en el que seguro había sido concebido, más no encontró nada que lo ayudará, no era que esperara encontrar a su hermano esperándole, pero en el fondo la esperanza de que así fuera, de que ahí estuviera.

Volvió a la aldea, encontrándose a su grupo de amigos. Mantuvo la compostura mientras hablaban sobre el próximo viaje de búsqueda, intentando encontrar alguna manera de explicarles lo que le sucedía ¿Le creerían? ¿Lo aborrecerían?

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Presta atención!— la voz estridente de Kagome le trajo a la vida

Y sin poder evitarlo instintivamente había saltado hacia atrás desenvainando su espada mientras protegía su vientre, viéndoles a todos ellos como potenciales atacantes.

Kagome se levantó con molestia puesto que Tessaiga había roto parte de la pared y unos cuantos muebles, su boca fue sellada justo antes de que el habitual hechizo saliera de sus labios, siendo cubierta por la mano de la anciana Kaede.

— ¿Lo notaste?— le dijo Inuyasha a la anciana sin dejar su posición protectora

—Soy una anciana, eso está claro—

La espada fue vuelta en su lugar, todos viéndole con desconcierto. Si la mujer lo sabía nada le aseguraba paz en esa aldea.

—¿Aun no nos tienes la suficiente confianza para pedir ayuda? O siquiera intentar entenderte— La voz tranquila de la cazadora rompió el silencio, justo antes de que el medio demonio intentara abandonar el lugar

Inuyasha sabía que estaba siendo terco, les conocía de tanto tiempo, había aprendido a confiar en ellos y ellos le habían demostrado lo mismo.

—Un cachorro— dijo apretando con una de sus manos la astillada madera del marco de la puerta —Parece que voy a tener un cachorro—

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, entre la expectativa de lo que le dirían y el haber sido sincero.

La anciana le tomo de la mano y le regreso a su lugar, instándole a que se sentará a un lado del fuego. Inuyasha no podía creer que tuviera la cabeza gacha, más el asunto era ya era de por sí, humillante a su orgullo.

Les contó todo. Desde su padecer cuando perdía sus poderes hasta sus calores previos.

El lugar se volvió un griterío que le había cubrir sus oídos, entre las exigencias de unos de la cabeza en bandeja del padre del niño como la descarga de responsabilidad sobre todos ellos.

—Lo que quieras hacer, te apoyaremos en ello— hablo la anciana matriarca —Pero debes saber que lo que portas en tu vientre, será amado por todos nosotros—

—Lo pensaré— les dejo para esta vez; si marcharse directo a la oscuridad de la noche

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **PERTENENCIA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ 

Sesshomaru sabía que su nacimiento había sido producto de una alianza meramente de poder y política, que su difunto padre solo había amado a una mujer y había sido a esa humana.

Lo que Inuyasha no sabía era aquello que le había encomendado su padre, la razón por la que la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia no había estado presente.

Cuando Inuyasha nació y su padre se lo presento el caos reino.

El poderoso Inu no Taisho casi quiso morir cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había traído a sus vástagos. La dependencia, la marca, el sello. De cualquier manera en la que fuese llamado, Sesshomaru le pertenecía a Inuyasha e Inuyasha a Sesshomaru.

Las marcas de alma no podían ser eliminadas, pese a todo, al ser demonios eran incluso más afianzadas.

—Cuida y ama a tu hermano aunque te repugne su existencia— le había dicho el demonio mayor a un joven Sesshomaru

Este le odiaba, le aborrecía por haberle amarrado incluso sin saberlo, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que era algo que no odiaba, Inuyasha era una presencia esencial en su vida, pero era algo que le negaría hasta la muerte.

Fue entonces que esa sacerdotisa le sello. Por años Sesshomaru se vio envuelto en una atroz necesidad de tenerle entre sus brazos, teniendo que conformarse con verle ahí, inerte con los ojos cerrados, Sesshomaru; como demonio por más poderoso que fuera, no podía sacarlo de ese estado.

Y le odio más a él por ello ¿Cómo había sido así de débil para dejarse hacer aquello?

Jamás aceptaría o diría que lo sintió en el justo momento. En cuanto la flecha fue sellada en el cuerpo de su hermano, Sesshomaru lo sintió. Sintió el dolor y la pérdida de conocimiento. En el instante no hizo nada, puesto que no quería alertar a Jaken, pero más tarde, cuando puedo alejarse sin levantar sospecha fue a buscarlo.

Verle en ese árbol removió cosas que no sabía que sentía, llamarles sentimientos sería una blasfemia de su parte. Toco el dormido rostro de su hermano con una inusitada dulzura a ojos de quien le viera, alejándose lleno de furia por la torpeza ajena y año con año sintió la perdida afianzarse en su alma, creyéndole perdido para siempre.

Hasta que ese día el calor de su cuerpo repto de manera impresionante, dándose cuenta que después de casi 50 años y habiendo perdido la esperanza, Inuyasha le había sido devuelto.

Solo le quedaba un método y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Después de lo sucedido tuvo que hacer muchos movimientos, movimientos que le llevaron lejos de Inuyasha, además de que Irasue le había llamado y no le había quedado de otra más que responder.

Solo pudo verlo de lejos una vez.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **PERTENENCIA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ 

Los meses pasaron con la rapidez de una pluma al viento, Inuyasha por demás aborrecía el tamaño de su barriga, los dolores del cuerpo, de cabeza, las náuseas y vómitos por fin habían dejado de atormentarlo.

Agradecía a su padre por el kimono de la rata de fuego, ya que le ayudaba a esconder en mayo parte su condición a los humanos, pero sabía que en algún momento no sería suficiente, ya de por si le veían raro algunas personas.

Habían pasado ya cinco lunas nuevas y en cada una de ellas la batalla se hacía más dolorosa. Al cambiar a su forma humana, él bebe dentro de su cuerpo era rechazado por este. El dolor, la fiebre y el miedo de perderlo lo volvían no solo un manojo de nervios, sino un imbécil que lloraba y gritaba de dolor acompañado por Sango y Kagome, que eran quienes tomaban sus manos en su martirio.

Sus pensamientos habían cambiado con forme el tiempo de gestación pasaba, su ml humor cambiante al sentir los movimientos de su vástago en su interior, fue horroroso sentirle, pero a su vez algo mágico.

Entonces, mientras esperaba por la próxima luna nueva, algo más llego a su mente. Inuyasha había decidido alejarse esa tarde ya que estaba molesto por los griteríos de las mujeres en la cabaña en la que estaban, sobre ropa y cosas que el bebe necesitaría, además de la charla de la que había estado huyendo, el parto.

No quería saber nada de eso, al menos no en ese momento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermano en esos momentos? ¿Sería su plan fastidiarle de esa manera desde el principio?

Más que nada odiaba sentir ese maldito palpitar acelerado dentro suyo, ese que sabía le conectaba irremediablemente a su hermano mayor.

— _La única manera de deshacerte de eso es muriendo, o matando a tu hermano, lo que al final también te matara_ — le había dicho la anciana pulga — _Esa es la razón por la que poco después de perder a tu madre, tu padre también murió_ —

Siguió caminando en busca de algo de paz, siguió caminado sin un rumbo fijo hasta llegar al linde de un rio. Sus pies le mataban por lo que los metió en la fresca agua.

—Pero que tenemos aquí… — escucho a sus espaldas — Mi bestia buena para nada favorita, te habías desaparecido he—

Maldecía a su estupidez por no haberle olido o sentido cerca, una de las razones por las que casi no salía de la aldea era que no sabía cómo actuarían sus enemigos en contra suya, no era que Koga fuera un enemigo mortal, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de pelear.

—Que te importa perro sarnoso, déjame tranquilo—

Aun con los pies desnudos dentro del agua, Inuyasha estaba a la defensiva, Koga sin embargo siguió acercándose a él, olisqueando el aire a su alrededor, para terminar sentándose casis codo a codo. Inuyasha se había sentado de forma que en la que su vientre se hallaba bien escondido entre sus piernas, dándole al demonio a su lado una perspectiva confusa de su cuerpo. Sin embargo al parecer este había decidido hacerse el inteligente.

— ¿Por qué hueles como a hembra preñada?— le dijo

—No sé de qué estás hablando lobo sarnoso, lárgate a lanzar tus babas llenas de rabia lejos de mí—

Koga no se quede quieto y sin esperarlo Inuyasha se le lanzo encima, este afanado en proteger su vientre, se vio envuelto entre los brazos del lobo, dejando al descubierto su condición.

Los ojos intensos en color azul le miraban llenos de confianza en sí mismo, y estando a centímetros de su mano tocar su vientre, Inuyasha reacciono lanzando sus garras sangrientas, haciéndole que cayera hacia un lado lleno de dolor.

— ¡En que estás pensando perro pulgoso! Jamás le pondría una garra encima a una hembra preñada—

— ¡No soy una hembra, maldita sea!— la ira estaba más que dispuesta a hacerse cargo, pero el dolor de sus acciones le mantuvieron abajo, sintiéndose humillado

—Mira animal, no me importa la razón o el cómo es que sucedió esto, pero ten por seguro que te protegeré de ti mismo de ser necesario— Koga se acercó a un dolorido Inuyasha ya que además del cansancio de la caminata, la pelea y el estrés le hicieron perder la conciencia en el momento exacto para caer entre los brazos del demonio lobo.

—Además apestas a la marca de tu hermano—

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **PERTENENCIA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ 

El sonido del agua contra las rocas le fue sacando de las aguas de la inconciencia, los aromas a tierra mojada y follaje inundaron su nariz.

Estaba en una mullida cama de pieles a pocos centímetros del suelo, en su frente tenía un trapo húmedo que cayó a un lado en cuanto se levantó.

—No necesito tu ayuda— dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que el lobo estaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba

—De no haberte traído aquí quizá abrías muerto, tú y tus hijos—

— ¿Hijos?— dijo completamente asustado sin demostrarlo completamente en la cara

—Lo dijo una de las ancianas, los humanos no saben de partos de los de nuestra especie, deberías…—

— ¡Tú no me dices que debo hacer!—

Con dichas palabras camino fuera de la cueva, encontrándose con la luz del sol dañando sus pupilas, en cuanto se acostumbró a la luz, vio a su alrededor encontrándose con una comunidad pequeña de Ōkami Yōkai y pensó que no era tan diferente de los humanos.

Salió con cuidado pero con rapidez en busca del sonido del agua cayendo, en busca de algo de tranquilidad y para bajar el calor de su cuerpo, estaba a pocos días de la luna nueva, completando así ya los ocho meses de gestación, además de que estaba muy lejos del asentamiento humano y por lo tanto de la anciana Kaede. Quizá el lobo tenía razón y era mejor que tuviera el parto en ese lugar, pero al pasar sentía las miradas pesadas de los demonios que ahí vivían, juzgándolo por su condición, las dos condiciones. _Sucio perro mestizo_ , era lo que escuchaba de sus labios.

Inuyasha entro en el agua en cuanto llego al manantial del lugar, el calor le lastimaba la piel y le importo poco mojarse el kimono, sentía sus garras, querer salir a la superficie y arañar su propia piel, maldecía en su mente una y otra vez a su hermano, odiándose a sí mismo por sentir dolor en su ausencia.

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo—escucho a sus espaldas —Siempre pensé que el dulce aroma provenía de Kagome, quien iba a decir que era por ti—

— ¡Vete al infierno! Porque no te largas con tus pulgosos amigos a otra parte—

Inuyasha aun dentro del agua sintió como el lobo se acuclillaba y tomaba su húmedo cabello entre sus manos, llevándolo a su nariz y olisquearlo con profundidad.

—Tu hermano es el padre ¿O me equivoco?—

—Mete tu hocico en otro asunto que no sean los míos, pulgoso—

No lo había aceptado ni negado, era mejor así, además el calor no menguaba, es más; iba en aumento, pero no quería tener que recurrir el lobo o a tener que deberle un favor.

—Oye, no te vez bien, ¿Que te sucede?—

—Nada, largo…— termino por gritarle.

El lobo no dijo nada más, dejándole solo en el agua mientras se marchaba. Inuyasha sentía su vientre algo tenso y un dolor ligero en la espalda baja. Tiempo después una anciana fue a buscarlo para ofrecerle comida, no dijo nada y salió del agua, tampoco era tan imbécil como para no aceptar.

Sin embargo, al salir de agua, aun chorreando del líquido un dolor aún más fuerte le invadió haciéndole que cayera de rodillas sosteniendo su dolorido vientre.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **PERTENENCIA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ 

Cuando Kagome levanto su vista al cielo, ya era demasiado tarde, la luna había sido engullida por la noche y la preocupación por Inuyasha que no volvía era cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Aun nada?— escucho la chica a sus espaldas

—No, no se ve por ningún lado y en su avanzado estado es peligroso— le dijo a la ex cazadora que ya se acercaba

A lo lejos en la noche una oscura nube se acercaba con rapidez en su dirección, Kagome sentía el hedor maldito a pesar de estar lo suficientemente lejos, pero en definitiva por el curso que llevaba no tardaría en llegar donde ellas.

Se puso a salvo a los aldeanos del lugar, el monje Miroku salió dispuesto a defender el lugar, así que los tres esperaron el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo les sorprendió completamente que quien cayera elegantemente a un par de metros de ellos fuera Sesshomaru, acompañado de Jaken y un montón de demonios.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— le grito

—Donde está mi hermano— dijo sin mayor expresión en el rostro —No lo volveré a decir ¿Dónde está?— la forma fría y serena con la que lo dijo era muy diferente a lo que su rostro apenas demostraba, quizá y solo quizá un poco de preocupación.

Sesshomaru no se convertiría en un ser débil igual que los humanos, pero si perdía a Inuyasha o su cachorro con seguridad devastaría si era posible, el mundo.

—No está aquí— le respondió Kagome — ¿Tu eres el responsable de su estado?—

Sesshomaru solo le vio con indiferencia y sin responder levanto la cabeza al cielo, cerrando los ojos, hasta que les pareció ver como encontraba lo que buscaba. Alzo el vuelo volando usando la estola, con esta también envuelta en el hombro.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **PERTENENCIA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ 

Los gritos se escuchaban con fuerza además por el eco de la cueva, había un grupo de lobos y lobas fuera de ella escuchando el espectáculo, a pesar de que Hakkaku y Ginta custodiaban la entrada con valor.

Adentro las cosas no eran sencillas, Inuyasha se retorcía de dolor en medio de muchas mantas ya húmedas de sudor.

Su largo cabello negro se le pegaba la rostro del sudor, a pesar de que Koga lo hacía a un lado, pero cada que Inuyasha se movía este volvía a desmadejarse por todo el lecho.

— ¡Sácalo, sácalo!— gritaba a todo el pulmón por el dolor —¡Sácalo ya!—

Koga no hacía más que sostenerle del brazo, mientras que una de las viejas lobas asistía al medio demonio.

—Mi señor, si lo hago no lo resistirá, es porque es un híbrido y su humanidad se está haciendo cargo—

De pronto las manos ensangrentadas por herirse a sí mismo, se aferraron aun con fuerza a la loba, jalándola hasta su húmedo rostro, viéndole directamente a los ojos con decisión.

—Vas a traerlo al mundo así me muera en el proceso— le dijo entre dientes —Y tu… saco de pulgas, se lo entregaras a Ka… a Kagome— no podía confiarle a sus cachorros a su hermano, no podía hacerlo ya que este le había abandonado.

Koga asintió viendo en la mirada de Inuyasha la fuerza para traer al cachorro al mundo, sabía que debía abrirle el vientre, por lo que tomo una afilada cuchilla y se la paso a la anciana. Inuyasha logro tomar ambas manos conectadas por la filuda hoja, viéndoles con determinación, transmitiéndoles con la mirada que volvería de ser necesario de la muerte si algo le pasaba a su bebe.

En cuanto la hoja toco su pronunciado vientre desnudo, Koga sintió una potente fuerza provenir de la oscuridad de la noche, dejo a la anciana en su labor, escuchando los gritos a sus espaldas mientras abandonaba la cueva.

—No quiero verle ¡No lo quiero cerca!— grito Inuyasha justo antes de que Koga saliera a la noche

—No se lo había dicho ya jefe— hablo uno de los fieles amigos de Koga —No debimos traerlo aquí—

—Viene por lo que le pertenece y nos arrastrara al infierno de ser necesario si no lo obtiene— dijo el otro lobo

—Hakkaku, Ginta. Protejan la entrada de la cueva pase lo que pase—

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **PERTENENCIA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ 

Sesshomaru descendió de los cielos con elegancia, viendo con indiferencia como los habitantes del lugar huían a esconderse.

La oscuridad de la noche era aún más notoria al aparte una a una las flamas de las antorchas, el fuego de la hoguera a mitad de la aldea.

Los fuegos fatuos a su alrededor les sustituyeron, dándole al ambiente un tono por demás sombrío.

—Soy el señor de los demonios del Norte— hablo Sesshomaru en un tono que solo indicaba obediencia —He venido por lo que me pertenece—

—Inuyasha no es ningún objeto y ha dejado claro que no quiere ir contigo—

Un grito espectral rasgo el ya de por si tenso ambiente, sabiendo ambos demonios que le partencia a la persona por la cual estaban discutiendo.

—No lo repetiré— volvió a decir Sesshomaru su tono de voz ya era mucho más agresivo de lo que alguna vez el demonio lobo le llego a ver y hasta parecía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza como consecuencia de su ira.

Koga tomo posición defensiva, mientras se oían con fuerza dentro de la cueva gritos de profundo dolor, Sesshomaru no dudo en atacar y Koga en defender, comenzando lo que sería una pelea por demás sangrienta, donde desgraciadamente quien llevaba la desventaja era el demonio lobo líder de de las tribus de lobos.

Fue cuando el fuerte llanto de un niño lo que le quito atención a la lucha al lobo, teniendo el momento exacto Sesshomaru para atacar un punto ciego y mandarle a volar lejos de un certero golpe.

El yokai no dudo en entrar en la cueva, viendo con indiferencia la par de protectores, lo que no dudaron en ir presurosos en busca de su herido líder.

En cuanto entro una imagen dantesca lo recibió. Inuyasha se encontraba en un lio sangriento, un bebe en uno de sus brazos lloraba a todo pulmón, mientras que el que se encontraba en el otro apenas emitía sonido alguno. Sin embargo, ambos bebes se veían completamente sanos.

La anciana yokai cosía la herida en el vientre de su hermano, dándose cuenta en ese momento de la verdadera condición de este.

—Lo lamento— dijo la mujer —Pero no resistirá más que esta noche, después de todo es un mestizo—

La mujer se levantó de su lugar y antes de marcharse, medio cubrió a un desmejorado Inuyasha con su habitual ropa en color rojo, acomodando a los pequeños lo más cerca del poco calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

—Ahora entiendo las peleas de Sango con el monje Miroku— dijo apenas audible, sabiendo que el demonio le escucharía — ¿Por qué se tenían que parecer tanto a ti?—

Sesshomaru no dijo nada acercándose a quien ahora ya era su familia, llevando sus largos dedos con una ternura nada propia de él, tocado el rostro pálido y húmedo de sudor de su hermano, quitando los largos cabellos negros pegados a su piel.

—Nos abandonaste— volvió a hablar —Me hiciste esto y… te fuiste ¿Era lo que querías? ¿Qué clase de absurda venganza es esta?—

—Tenía un deber muy importante que cumplir— le dijo sin dejar de mirarle, sin dejar de tocarle con esa cadencia que le llenaba poco a poco de calidez —¿Te quedarías conmigo? ¿Te quedarías conmigo y con nuestros hijos?—

Inuyasha quería decirle que no, quería gritarle que se marchara y que se llevara a esos niños, Inuyasha quería decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba por haberlo orillado a esa masa dolorida y débil en la que se había convertido.

Pero el calor del toque de su hermano, el calor del toque de sus hijos, el sonido de sus corazones como palomillas que danzaban al ras del fuego, el calor que irradiaban a su cuerpo, no se lo permitieron.

Sus ojos que se habían negado a derramar una sola lagrima en la tortura y el dolor que fueron el parto bajaron rapidez por sus mejillas.

Porque en el primer momento en el que había visto a sus criaturas, se imaginó miles de historias juntos, de todas aquellas cosas que habría querido compartir con su madre y que le fueron arrebatadas por la locura.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido, la luz del alba se comenzaba a asomar por la entrada de la cueva, donde sentía que Koga y sus amigos estaban vigilando, Inuyasha sintió el movimiento de Sesshomaru a su lado, acomodando a sus dos bebes de manera que los apreciara perfectamente, sin importarle llenar su inmaculada ropa de su sangre, reunió toda su fuerza y les caricia los rostros tersos y sonrosados, grabándose sus regordetas mejillas y pelusitas a penas visibles en sus cabezas.

El más chillón y enérgico de un lindo cabello claro como el de ambos y el más tranquilo que chupaba con avidez uno de sus dedos de un color negro como el suyo.

_Quizá, lo maldije con mi condición,_ fue lo primero que pensó.

—Si… me quedaría…— le dijo

Koga, que se encontraba aun herido, sostenido por uno de sus fieles amigo, vio con horror como la mano que acariciaba con ternura a uno de los niños se quedaba sin fuerza, cayendo laxa a un lado, mientras que el demonio mayor, besaba la frente de Inuyasha.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **PERTENENCIA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ 

Sesshomaru pensaba de los humanos como simples mortales, en ocasiones repugnantes y sin importancia, siempre deseo y a aun lo desea, en convertirse en un ser aún más fuerte de lo que es, aunque ya es bastante fuerte. Creía que la lucha es el único modo de supervivencia, aunque en esos momentos ya no diga que eso es completamente cierto y por mucho tiempo desprecio a Inuyasha por ser su medio hermano, mitad humano y mitad bestia además que por culpa de su madre humana Izayoi su padre murió tratando de salvarla, lo que lo convirtió en un ser débil igual que los humanos.

Sesshomaru no sería como su padre, él no era débil y no moriría. Pero ¿Qué fuerza tenia si dejaba morir a la otra mitad de su alma? ¿De qué le servía tanto poder y títulos sin la muerte se lo arrebataba?

Tenseiga solo puede revivir a los humanos, de que le servía tenerla si no iba a poder hacer algo alguna vez por su hermano. Por quien había dado a luz a sus hijos, por quien al final había peleado hasta consigo mismo.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru no duda en utilizarla, no es que no le importen sus pequeños, pero sabe que el demonio lobo está cerca y no dudara en protegerlos.

La cueva se empieza a caer a pedazos en cuanto el máximo de su poder se hace presente. Transformándose en esa bestia poco vista, dejando el horror en cada paso. Baja el lomo haciendo que su hocico toque gentilmente a su hermano, a su otra mitad, rugiendo como condenado cuando este no le responde. Había dicho que se quedaría, entonces ¿Porque?

—Quiero que te quedes— le dijo — Señor de las tierras del norte, eres mi pareja y la madre de mis cachorros, ¡He dicho que te quedes!—

Esas sensaciones fueron las que sintió su padre cuando la mujer humana le dejo, fueron esas cosas desagradables en su interior lo suficientemente poderosas para hacer que le acompañaran en la muerte.

Si Tenseiga no le devolvía a su hermano entonces no la quería.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **PERTENENCIA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ 

Sesshomaru estaba a pocos metros del lugar. No lo demostraba pero si por el fuera estaría lo más lejos posible de ese grupo de humanos. Sin embargo estaba cumpliendo una promesa, así que ahí estaba.

—Jefe bonito ¿No quiere que los cargue? ¿No está cansado? Eso es una tontería, el amo bonito no se cansa y menos si se trata de sus hijos—

—Es mejor que te calles si no quieres que te mate— obtuvo el pequeño sirviente como respuesta

—Con un demonio, está molesta—

De una de las cabañas salía el monje Miroku, seguido de Sango y de la pequeña Rin, y por supuesto, con su ropa de sacerdotisa; Kagome.

—Inuyasha ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! — un enorme hueco se abrió en la tierra por la fuerza del hechizo, dejando a los espectadores mudos, más bien agradecidos por poder ver la escena, unos más que otros claro.

—¡Maldita mujer! ¡¿Qué abrías hecho si hubiera tenido a los niños en mis brazos?!— le dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía de su cuerpo la tierra y algunos pedruscos.

—¡¿Fueron dos?! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!— volvió a gritar —¡Estábamos tan preocupados! ¡Inuyasha idiota!—

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses de ausencia, todos algo asustados por el destino de su amigo, pero sin poder hacer nada para encontrarlo, hasta que el fiel sirviente de Sesshomaru les encontrara para decirles que irían de visita.

Inuyasha la había pasado muy mal al haber dado a luz en su parte humana, más la combinación del amanecer luego de la luna nueva y el uso obligado a pura fuerza de voluntad y poder de Tenseiga por Sesshomaru, le trajeron de vuelta.

Así que ahí estaban; Sesshomaru vigilando de lejos como su hermano, su pareja de alma mostraba con una mueca de suficiencia a sus vástagos, sabiendo y sintiendo en el aroma de este, como se acercaba el próximo calor previo a la luna nueva.

—Jefe bonito… ¿Es esa una sonrisa de felicidad?— porque a Jaken no le parecía, esa mas; le daba miedo.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kagome aun pude viajar entre dimensiones y otras cosas que amolde para el beneficio de la historia.  
> Esta vez es el final.


End file.
